


Lifetimes

by Ferra Rii (Ferra)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferra/pseuds/Ferra%20Rii
Summary: "Aku benci mereka yang meromantisasi kisah tentang kita, sebab dalam sepanjang sejarah kita, hanya ada caci-maki, sesekali berjabat tangan untuk berdamai, lalu caci-maki lagi."☆Beberapa dekade di masa depan, Indonesia mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan untuk menginvestigasi keberadaan sesama personifikasi yang menghilang secara misterius. Seharusnya, ini bukan pekerjaan yang sulit sampai nama mentor lama Indonesia muncul dalam daftar pencariannya, dan Indonesia teringat akan rasa sesal, datang menghantuinya dari masa lalu
Relationships: Indonesia & Malaysia (Hetalia), Indonesia/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Lifetimes

Aku benci mereka yang meromantisasi kisah tentang kita.

Sejak hari pertama mata kita berjumpa, saat kau sudah tinggi menjulang sementara aku masih sekecil biji bunga melati. Kau sudah besar di sana, sementara aku selama ini hanya berlari-lari di halaman rumahku. Mungkinkah aku tidak sadar karena halaman rumahku yang kelewat besar, atau mungkin karena aku saja yang kelewat tidak peduli? Yang aku ingat, pertemuan pertama kita tidak menyenangkan. Berharap aku bisa tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, selagi kau juga tidak berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Dalam sepanjang sejarah kita hanya ada caci-maki dan sesekali berjabat tangan untuk berdamai, lalu caci-maki lagi. 

Aku bingung, darimana kisah tentang kita yang romantis? Tidak ada satu malam pun aku merasa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu seperti Putri Duyung yang Andersen tulis. Kau juga hanya melihatku tidak bedanya daripada seorang koloni yang merupakan sumber uangmu. Orang pelit semacammu bukan cuma sekadar pelit di dompet, kau juga pelit soal perasaanmu. Bagimu waktu adalah uang, biar eksistensi kita adalah abadi.

Hari itu kukira kau akan bilang kalau aku cerewet seperti biasanya.

“ _Indië_.” kau memanggilku, suaramu terdengar serak basah dengan segulung kretek di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahmu. “Hanya karena kita sudah hidup jauh lebih lama dari manusia biasa, bukan berarti kita abadi.”

Malam itu adalah satu-satunya malam yang kuingat aku duduk di sebelah dia, pria serba pelit dari seberang sisi dunia.

  
  
  


“ _Ndon._ ”

Bayangan di teras bergaya kolonial itu berganti menjadi lorong putih dengan cahaya yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela. Ia duduk di samping pintu putih, tanpa papan nama. 

“Giliranmu, mereka menunggumu.”

Tangannya mengenggam gagang pintu besi itu. Terasa dingin. Ia memutarnya, pintu terbuka. Di samping kiri dan kanan pintu, ada dua orang berjaga. _Lux, Bel._ Dalam pikirannya mengingat konteks pertemuan kecil hari ini. Wajar jika mereka berdua juga datang. Dua orang berambut pirang itu menggeledah tubuhnya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak membawa senjata api—yang sebenarnya percuma. Toh pada akhirnya mereka bukan entitas yang akan terbunuh dengan tembakan di kepala. 

“Bersih.”

Atau mungkin mereka mencari penyadap. Entah, Indonesia tidak pernah bertugas untuk menjadi seperti mereka. Dia hanya akan berbaur dengan sesama _nation_ bila memang ada kepentingan global, region, atau bilateral. Pendek kata, ia egois, tapi persetan. “Selamat datang. Terima kasih karena tidak datang terlambat…”

Indonesia berdecak kesal. “Sama-sama dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya.” kebiasaan lama memang sukar ditinggalkan. Lain daripada itu, ia juga malas sih, bertemu dengan pria ini. “Jadi, England, apalagi yang kurang?” pria berkulit sawo matang tersebut bersandar di kursi, bunyi reyot karena langsung menghempas badannya ke sandaran terdengar jelas. Wajah England ikut berkerut juga seperti engsel kursi berroda itu. “Aku tidak terlambat mengirimkan data yang kau mau, dan aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan laporan yang kukirimkan. Aku sampai mengecek empat kali lagi sebelum mengirimkannya padamu.”

“Memang bukan.”

 _Klik_. 

Pelipis kiri dan kanan, lalu di kening. 

Ada laras pistol tertuju kepadanya. Rasa metalik itu dingin, bersinggungan dengan kulitnya. 

Indonesia masih terlihat santai, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Tangannya masuk ke kantung jaketnya, mengambil kacang tanah. “Apa?” ia mengupas kulit kacang dan meletakkan ampasnya di atas meja. Tatapannya lurus ke England. 

“Berhenti makan kacang. Kau dan kacang menyebalkanmu…”

“England, kau berisik, cepat katakan saja ada apa.”

Pria beralis tebal tersebut berdecak kesal. “Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu.” suaranya pelan, nadanya berat.

“Kau kira dengan menodongkan pistol padaku bisa membunuhku?” pria berambut hitam bergelombang itu memakan kacang keduanya. “Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak akan mati begitu saja dengan kepala pecah sekalipun.”

England berdecak lagi, “Tentu.” ia belum menarik pistolnya menjauh, walau Indonesia bisa merasakan pria berambut kuning kotor di hadapannya tidak begitu tegang seperti sebelumnya. “Tapi bukan rahasia kalau kau gemar melakukan hal-hal di luar protokol, dan aku tidak suka itu.”

Indonesia masih tidak menurut. Ia tetap saja memakan kacangnya, menggigitnya dengan kencang hingga yang terdengar di ruangan sunyi hanya remahan kacang, bergelutuk di gigi belakang Indonesia. “Kau ingin pekerjaanmu selesai atau tidak, England?” pria berkulit gelap itu berdiri, mendekat ke England. Sebelah tangannya mendorong jauh pistol yang dipegang Belgium.“Protokol sialanmu itu hanya akan menghambat investigasiku.”

“Jangan sombong, kau bukan siapa-siapa.”

Tatapan Indonesia tajam, ia hanya tersenyum, dengan tawa sinisnya berjalan pergi. 

“Kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa, kau tidak akan memilihku, bukan?” Indonesia tersenyum kepada England, lalu menoleh kepada Luxembourg dan Belgium saat berjalan di dekat pintu. “Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan mencari tahu ada apa dengan kakak kalian, jadi, jangan menghambat investigasiku, oke?” Ia memberi senyuman terakhir sebelum berlalu pergi. 

Indonesia sibuk, masih banyak pekerjaan menunggunya.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Fic ini merupakan tulisan dari tahun 2017 yang dulu pernah dicetak terbatas dalam bentuk fisik, jadi cerita ini sebenarnya sudah selesai ditulis hehe. Berhubung sudah tiga tahun berlalu, sepertinya ada baiknya saya publikasikan saja :)
> 
> Update akan dilakukan berkala sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu sekali karena perlu saya edit terlebih dahulu. Untuk format cerita akan berpindah dari 1st POV untuk cerita di masa lalu dan 3rd POV untuk cerita di masa sekarang.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Komentarnya akan sangat saya hargai :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ferra_rii) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ferra_rii)


End file.
